


Gone

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix meets the man who changes her outlook on life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For a FF.net challenge

As I stood there, trying to look anywhere but in his mesmerizing eyes I realized that I have fallen deep. There was no doubt in my mind as this extraordinary wizard had this way about him, an aura that drew me to him just like everyone else he'd swayed. His voice was quiet, yet commanding and I couldn't help but listen to everything he said, not missing a single word. He promised a new world, a better world, and a chance to be a part of it.

I found myself attending every meeting, and I know he's noticed me there. Not very many women show any real interest being involved in all of the planning and recruiting, but for his sake I do. For him I'd do anything he wanted. I know that I should be scared of this sudden change, but for some reason I don't, and it's had my relatives eyeing me with an almost clinical interest. I ignored them. What did I care for their opinions?

Time passed and I saw how our leader weeded out the good followers from the bad. Some were unable to handle the pressure, apparently, since exterminating vermin should a simple enough request to follow through with. For me, I found it rather relaxing. The way a person screams is almost like song, and I've found myself wondering if I could control that music, what it would sound like. Cissy was appalled when I mentioned it to her, but he wasn't. I was more than happy to discover that we actually had something in common since my observations seemed to spark his interest. The long discussion about my findings didn't leave my mind for weeks and I swear that even Mother looked at me strangely then.

I gradually made my way up the ranks, each time gaining recognition from my lord. He'd smile at me and my heart would flutter; it's something that seemed to afflict me whenever he was near. Did he know? I wasn't sure, but every time we met I'd do my best to please him, if only to see that dazzling smile again.

Then I lost him, and to an infant at that. The brat wasn't even old enough to talk properly yet and he still managed to defeat my lord? Impossible, my master is all powerful. A half blood is no match for him. Traitors to our cause left us and it angered me how weak they all were in the end. They were truly unworthy of him anyway.

I'm sure he will come back; they'll see, they'll all see when he returns. And I'll be waiting for him, to return to his side. Azkaban won't hold me for long...


End file.
